


The Adventures of Dante and Lucy

by KieiJei



Series: Devildom Chronicles [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Babies, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieiJei/pseuds/KieiJei
Summary: The Sequel to "Living the Game"You are the new Queen of the Devildom and have twins to keep things interesting.Ch 1: Human RealmCh 2: FrozenCh 3: unseen
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Series: Devildom Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641307
Comments: 29
Kudos: 48





	1. Human Realm

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is! The much awaited sequel!

Some time has passed since the twins were born, and you were still getting used to your roll as Queen. It was vacation time and so no school. Diavolo thought to give you a break from everything, and sent you to the human realm to relax.

Back at the house of Lamination, one of the twins were stirring up trouble. 

Dante was very mischievous and seemed to get along well with Belphie and Satan. They were constantly pulling pranks on the others. 

Dante found the keys to Mammon's car and decided to take it for a joyride. It was literally the ONLY time Dante ever saw Mammon truly angry.

Lucy on the other hand was always glued to her daddy or Lucifer. "Lulu, I'm done."

Lucifer sighed at her nickname, "Very well Hime, let me see it." He looked over her work, "Good job. It looks good. How about you go enjoy being young for awhile. You have already completed, at minimum, 1000 years worth of assignments."

Lucy caught on to things quickly. It also helped that she had photographic memory and the ability to speed read. "I want to stay with you Lulu… isn't there anything I can help you with?"

Lucifer smiled at her eagerness to help. It reminded him of her mother. "It appears I am also finished with my work. How about we go out somewhere to celebrate a job well done?"

Lucy's eyes lit up, and she tried to contain her excitement. She was always trying to act older than she was. "I would love to Lulu! Can daddy come too?"

Lucifer held his hand out to her, "If that is what you desire."

Lucy was thrilled to walk, holding hands with both her daddy and Lucifer. It was one of the few times her childlike smiles surfaced.

Lucy stopped in her tracks, eyes glowing, "Momma…"

Lucifer and Diavolo gave Lucy a serious look. The twins were very in tune with you after all. That was probably the only reason you got to go alone. "What is it Lucy?" They said in unison. 

At the same time Dante had been laughing with the rest of the brothers, when he suddenly stopped. Dante's eyes glowed and a fierce aura rose from him, "Momma…"

Everyone stopped in their tracks staring at Dante. Satan felt his wrath and had to know, "What is Dante?"

Dante and Lucy, in unison said, "Mommas hurt!"

Every brother, the twins, and Diavolo emitted a devastating aura. Everyone in the Devildom could feel it.

The twins led everyone to where you were about to be. The portal opened and you stepped through, "What's with the death auras?" You said with a fake grin.

Everyone looked confused when you appeared to be fine. The only ones who stayed serious were Dante and Lucy.

Taking in to account the twins, Lucifer stepped in front of you and grabbed your face. When you winced, his anger grew, "Asmodeus come here. Look at this."

Asmo stepped closer and instantly noticed the mass amount of concealer you were wearing... and lipstick. He pulled out a portable makeup removal kit, because he was always prepared. "Oh dear… what happened?" Asmo said seeing the damage.

You didn't want them to see you in this condition... nor did you want them to be worried… it was embarrassing, and honestly you didn't know what to say. 

Dante pointed to you, "Look at her neck."

Your eyes widened as you panicked, "NO… don't look!" You knocked Lucifer's hand away as you backed up. Your head began to throb and you were unexpectedly letting off a deadly aura. Your power was becoming unstable, putting everyone in the vicinity in danger. Suddenly you felt a pain, followed by everything going black.

Barbatos caught you, after he knocked you out. "My apologies, my Queen. Rest for now." He looked at the others, "If I may be as so bold, I would like to request you all to join me at the castle."

At the castle, Barbatos took you to a separate room and cleaned you up. He gave you a powerful sedative to keep you asleep until you healed. He then went back to the lounge area. "MC is going to be fine. She will sleep until she is recovered."

Everyone seemed relieved, but still wanted to know what happened. Dante spoke up, "Momma let herself fall victim to her human memories… forgetting that she is not weak anymore. I think she also feared what would happen if she retaliated. I don't think Momma would be able to live with herself, if she accidentally killed innocent bystanders."

Barbatos nodded, "That is correct, my prince. I looked into it like requested. The simplest way to put it is: A human, that MC once knew, tried to kill her."

Diavolo kept his cool demeanor, but everyone could tell how angry he was. "Hunt this human down and bring him to me"

Diavolo sat by your bedside, seeing the damage for himself. He ran his hand along your neck, "How about we all go to the human realm together next time? Then we can have a real vacation." He knew it would be difficult to arrange, but he wanted you to enjoy yourself without worrying. 

You recovered pretty quickly, thanks to magic. You stood in your demon form as you finally left your room. You felt ashamed and weren't sure how to face everyone. As Dante and Lucy jumped into your arms, you felt your worries fade. "I'm sorry for worrying everyone."

Lucifer looked relieved, "We will start more training here soon. I will teach you how to subdue a human without killing them."

Beel gave you a big hug, "We will work out more too!"

Everyone chimed in with ways to help you. You were surprised when no one chastised you for getting hurt by a human. It made you feel so relaxed, you smiled. "Thank you all."

Barbatos entered the room, "It is time, my Queen."

Lucifer wrapped your arm around his as he escorted you, "You have nothing to fear anymore. We are all here with you."

You walk in and sit next to Diavolo. Lucifer stands at your side. Three brothers stand on the left and the other three on the right. They were all upset that they didn't get to find the man... all because Lucifer knew the man would never make it here alive.

The man gets shoved inside the room, "Where the fuck am I!" He had an evil grin when he caught your eye, "Still alive MC?! More fun for me haha!"

Barbatos knocked the man on his face, "Kneal human. You stand before the King and Queen of the Devildom."

"That is the man who hurt me… get him out of my sight." You say looking at Lucifer and then to Diavolo. 

The man runs at you, "Why you little bitch ass cunt! I'm gonna make sure to fuck you up real good-" before he can say another word Satan has him lifted in the air by his throat.

"Don't kill him…." You see everyone's looks of disbelief before you continue, "Death would be a blessing."

Lucifer smiles at you and Diavolo nods in agreement. Diavolo pulls out a scroll, "The celestial realm has stated: 'This human is due to die in X amount of days. Ensure he doesn't die, until the specified time.' " He closed the scroll, "You may all do as you wish. Just remember what the scroll said." He waved his hand to have the peon removed from his sight.

You took a deep breath, "Lucifer… could we do more training? I don't want to ever put anyone through this again, because of my own weaknesses."

Diavolo held your hand, "You are still very young for a demon. You were raised a human. Those instincts won't be so easily forgotten. However, that is what you have us for." He kissed your hand and looked at Lucifer, "I leave her in your capable hands."

Dante convinced Lucy to sneak to the human realm with him, since they weren't allowed to be present during everything. They wanted to know more about the realm their mother grew up.

It was a very bright place. Neither have seen the sun before. Lucy felt uncomfortable. She didn't like breaking the rules, but Dante assured her, there wasn't a rule~yet, that said they couldn't go to the human realm alone.

"I feel weird Dante... like my power is not very strong here…" Lucy said looking concerned, "Let's go home…" 

Dante pouted, "Let's at least explore a little bit first!" His eyes widened at Lucy, "You can't open the portal?" He tried himself and sighed. "I can't either…" He smirked, "Well I guess that means we'll just have to explore!" He grabbed Lucy's hand and ran off with her.

Back in the Devildom, you caught Mammon's hand and flipped him to the ground. You froze, still twisting his arm. Mammon is whining that he gives up, but it isn't until Lucifer puts his hand on your shoulder that you release him, "Ahh sorry Mammon…" you said still looking dazed.

Lucifer laughed, "I know it's Mammon, but you almost ripped his arm off." He noticed your eyes glowing softly as you looked into the distance. 

"I have a bad feeling... I can't feel the twins' presence anymore." Lucifer had you go rest while he and the others had an emergency meeting. You pretended to comply, but as soon as everyone was at the castle, you snuck off to the human realm. 

I'm the emergency meeting, Diavolo looked at Lucifer. He had a very serious look, which was unlike him. "Dante and Lucy are in the human realm. This is extremely dangerous. Because of how young they are, they won't be able to access their abilities very well."

Lucifer looked concerned, "I knew they would be curious where MC grew up, but it is no place for a child demon to roam alone…"

The brothers talked amongst themselves, voicing their concerns. Satan was the first to speak up, "If MC finds that out, she is likely to try and go look for them alone…"

Beel frowned, "MC will probably forget to eat too…"

"Or rest…" Belphie said tiredly.

"She does have a habit of neglecting herself, when she is worried about others." Asmo said chiming in.

"If someone tried anything after what happened earlier, she might get hurt again! Not that I'm worried or nothin'…" Mammon tried to play off his concern.

"She'll totally be as bad as Satan if anything happens to Dante or Lucy!" Levi said worried. 

Diavolo listened until Barbatos whispered in his ear. He took a deep breath, "It appears MC took this opportunity to leave by herself. On top of that, Barbatos just informed me of something. I had him check the foreseeable futures…. If anyone else goes to the human realm, we will have issues with the celestial realm…."

In the human realm, you were following the mental link you had with the twins. Something was wrong. They were in pain. You rushed to find them. It was already dark out and you came across what looked like a cult. You looked further ahead and saw both Dante and Lucy tied to giant stone pillars with magic symbols on them.

As you moved closer, the markings glowed and your children screamed. Your demonic form rose and the ground beneath you turned to ash with every step.

Your demonic aura, got the hooded figures attention, "Another demon!" Most were petrified, unable to move. As you got closer a man charged at you with a dagger.

You looked at the man who dressed like he was a type of priest or something. However, he kept coming at you. You were in an almost trance like state, as your demon form took over. You shot magic at the man and continued to your children.

"Momma!" The twins yelled to you as their bodies were wracked with pain. "Momma BEHIND YOU!"

You turned around and hissed in pain as the man thrust the dagger into your abdomen. You grabbed the man, holding him up by his throat. The dagger felt like it was electrocuting you. When you tried to touch it, it burnt your hand. 

"DEMON! RELEASE HIM OR YOUR DEMON SPAWN WILL RECEIVE THE SAME!" Two other men, dressed like this one had knives to your children. When you didn't respond, the men slid the knives across Dante and Lucy's skin.

Your head throbbed and a deathly aura began to overwhelm you. Your vision started to go black and you were ready to murder everyone. 

"Your not a murderer MC…" A bright light overtook the area, and every human was blinded. You felt a warmth fill your body as familiar arms wrapped around you. "Drop him."

Hesitantly, you dropped the man. The comfort you felt eased your rage and you looked at the familiar face, "Simeon?" Tears started to form in the corners of your eyes.

"This might hurt a bit but-" Simeon was cut off by you shaking your head and pointing to your kids.

"I don't care what happens to me…. Please… please... save my… childre-" You couldn't finish your sentence as you coughed up blood. You bit your lip and grabbed the dagger. You screamed trying to remove it, tears streaming down your face.

Simeon pulled your smoking hands away and held you tightly, "You won't be able to remove it. Be still child. Solomon has freed Dante and Lucy." 

As soon as you knew they were safe, your body went limp in Simeon's arms.

Solomon walked over with Dante and Lucy, "This is one of the major celestial cults in the area..."

Simeon lowered you to the ground and looked at the dagger, "How did humans get celestial weapons?" His expression was saddening. 

Solomon put his hand over the dagger and chanted something, "You should be able to remove it without causing further damage. Many humans were bestowed daggers like these to protect themselves from demons. You are going to find eccentrics no matter where you look."

Simeon pulled out the dagger and placed it in the cloth Solomon had out for it. 

That was when the man from before approached them. "Why is an angel trying to save demon scum! You're a fallen aren't you! That is why you are with Demons and an evil sorcerer!"

Solomon had to lead Dante and Lucy back some. He didn't think they would be able to sit back and idly watch. He summoned Barbatos and had him take the children back to the Devildom. 

Once the children were removed from the situation, Simeon took on his true form, "You pitiful lost soul, how far you have fallen. You have taken many lives in the name of my father…" 

The man was backing up in fear, "No… no I have only destroyed evil!" He didn't think to look at the evil in the mirror, or perhaps he couldn't see his own.

Solomon picked you up in his arms, "Meet me back at my place when you're done Simeon!" He wanted to stay and watch but knew that the radiance from Simeon was only causing further harm. 

You woke up in a strange place. Your memories went straight to the kids, "Dante! Lucy!" You said trying to get up in a panic.

"Shh my dear, they are okay. They are already back home." Asmo said holding you still on the bed. 

Solomon noticed your confusion, "I summoned Asmodeus because you kept flailing in the bed."

You relaxed in Asmo's embrace, "I'm sorry for going alone…"


	2. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You left off badly wounded from the attack from the Celestial Cultists. What will be your fate? Your children? The long awaited continuation is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and support! As a single mom it is rough during these uncertain times to try and write. I will continue to write when I can and update more chapters. I really hope you all like the direction this fix is going. It gets a good outline in this chapter. So more fun coming soon! Leave me a comment and let me know what you think!

Trying to sneak out of Solomon's house was a type of training all in itself. You lost count at how many traps you got caught in, only to be brought back to bed. 

Solomon was more skilled than you gave him credit. He never scolded you though. He knew you were determined and hard headed, so he was using that motivation to do his own training and experiments with you. He gave you his taunting yet brilliant smirk everytime you were brought back to bed.

"MC darling, you need to rest. Please stop trying to run off. You aren't ready to move around yet." Asmo pouted. 

You always gave a sigh and would reluctantly lay down for a while. That was until you got the next opportunity. Eventually you mastered that training and snuck out while everyone was asleep. You wanted to hurry and get back to your children. You had to know for sure they were okay. You didn't make it far into the woods before the most excruciating pain shot throughout your body. You hissed and growled in pain as your demon form took over. You held your head in pain as a black burst of energy emanated from your body. The ground, trees, and everything within a fifty foot radius turned to ash. You got lucky that you missed the house by five feet. 

Solomon felt the magic and noticed you weren't in bed. He woke Asmo up and had him help look for you. Solomon and Asmodeus were shocked to find you collapsed in the middle of the black ash circle. "We are going to have to immobilize her. If we don't she is never going to get better." Solomon sighed, not wanting to restrain you against your will. He also was intrigued by what happened and wanted to know more. However it was getting too dangerous and your life was too close to being lost.. This was the final straw for Solomon. They had to use demon restraints to keep you in bed.

Once you were restrained, Asmodeus went back to the Devildom to report your condition. 

Solomon sat next to you on the bed. His fingers traced the stab wound. He reminisced on the night it happened. 

**\--Flashback--**

**No matter how much magic he used, it wouldn't close. It wasn't until he got closer that he found broken off shards inside the wound. He had to have Asmodeus hold you down so he could dig around in the wound to remove the pieces. He caused you a lot of pain and still didn't fix it all. The wound is still not fully closed, so he feared there is a bigger piece deep inside. "I'm sorry MC. If only we got there faster…"**

**Finally, Simeon arrived. "How is MC?" He walked into the room with some goodies. He noticed right away that the wound was still not closed. Simeon set down the snacks and put his hands over your wound. Tears began to well up in his eyes.**

**\--End Flashback--**

Solomon shook the thoughts from his mind as he wondered how Asmodeus was doing and how the others were taking the news.

Back in the Devildom, Dante and Lucy were getting one of Lucifer's lectures. They were already back up to full health.

Asmodeus was in Lord Diavolo's office. No one, but the student council knew that the Queen of the Devildom was hurt and in the human realm. "MC is as feisty as ever. However, it seems the human realm has been getting popular with Celestial Cults.The twins were scratched with celestial weapons. MC was stabbed with one that exploded pieces inside her… Solomon and Simeon are currently looking after her. The more she walks, the more they migrate towards her vital organs…. " Asmodeus was extremely heartbroken at even having to give the news.

Lord Diavolo had a very serious look on his face. This was something they were going to have to deal with for his dream of unity. "Barbatos. Send out the summons. We need to have an emergency meeting. Now."

You opened your eyes to see Lucifer talking with Simeon and Solomon. You quickly realized you couldn't get out of bed due to the restraints. "Lucifer… is Dante and Lucy okay?!"

Lucifer turned and nodded with his normal cold demeanor, "They are completely fine, unlike a certain person I know." His expression softened as he continued. "We had an emergency meeting and we have decided to bring you back home."

"Really?" You smiled. You were ready to go home and see everyone. You wanted to hurry up and get better. You knew Diavolo, and he was going to have plans for snuffing out these cults. You were excited to see what your part was going to be in all of this. After all, you weren't a weak human anymore. "Hurry and remove these so we can get to work!"

"First… you have to take this medication." Lucifer didn't give you a choice. He poured the medication into his mouth and gave it to you through a kiss. Once you swallowed it all, he gave you the most pained expression. "I'm sorry my Queen." Lucifer took a drink of something and began to undo your restraints. 

You took Lucifer's hand, "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I had...to protect...my...fam…" Your eyes closed and a single tear rolled down your cheek.

Lucifer squeezed your hand and kissed the back of it before he lowered it. He gazed longingly at you as he wiped your tear away.

Simeon put his hand over your stomach again and gave a sigh of relief, "The shards are frozen as well. It seems we have more time to figure out a way to save her." He put his hand on Lucifer's shoulder. "I know that this was a hard choice for all of you Lucy, but it is the only way. The Celestial Realm will be giving their support in this matter as well. It seems MC left a very positive impression on them." 

Solomon nodded, "I will work with my contacts here in the human realm. Hopefully we can get this taken care of quickly so no one else gets hurts."

Lucifer picked you up in his arms and held you close, "We are in agreement. I shall inform Lord Diavolo. Keep your D.D.D.s close. We will be in contact." Lucifer took you back to the Devildom and straight into the castle where everyone was waiting. He placed your limp body in Lord Diavolo's arms. "Simeon confirmed your theory. The shards are also frozen."

Lord Diavolo hugged you close to his body. He kissed your forehead before laying you down on a red pillow like bed. Both Dante and Lucy ran up next to him. Lord Diavolo put his hands on both of their heads, "Your mother risked her life to ensure your safety. Now she is going to need to sleep."

Lucy was trying to be strong and not cry. "For how long daddy?"

Dante balled his fists and knocked Lord Diavolo's hand away. He grabbed Lucy and made her look at you. "Stop pretending to be an adult! We messed up and Momma got HURT! IT IS ALL OUR FAULT! WE DON'T GET TO BE SAD!" Dante roughly let go of Lucy making her fall backwards and ran out of the room. 

"Dante!" Lucifer said as he helped Lucy up.

"Leave him be for now." Lord Diavolo turned towards Lucy and got down on her level, "It is okay to be sad Lucy. There is no one in this room who is not saddened by these turn of events. You are not alone." Lord Diavolo put his finger under Lucy's chin, "Your mother is strong and courageous. She put herself in harms way to protect you and Dante. You have a choice to make Lucy. How will you let this incident affect you? Will you let it define you? Destroy you? Strengthen you? Will you learn from this moment and become victorious or will you let your guilt swallow you until you become the monster inside your mind? You don't have to answer me. Those are questions you need to answer yourself."

Lucy fought back her tears and bowed to her daddy. She looked up at you and Lord Diavolo placed her next to you. "Momma… I'm so sorry…" She placed her favorite hairpin in your hair. "That's from me." Lucy put Dante's opposite colored favorite hairpin next to hers. "Dante ran away… but that's because he feels the most responsible. He's really sorry too momma." 

Barbatos, slipped a single trinket into your pocket before helping Lucy down. "My Princess, if you would, go talk to the Prince."

Once Lucy left, Lord Diavolo allowed everyone to come see you. "As you all know, MC will be in a frozen slumber until we can find a way to remove the shards of Celestial metal safety. We are also going to be working to eradicate all the Celestial Cults in the Human Realm. For now, come and say what you wish." Lord Diavolo stepped aside and let them go youngest to oldest.

Belphie gave you one of his favorite pillows, "Now you won't have any nightmares. Sleep well, while we make others sleep for all of eternity. We won't let them get away with this. I won't lose anyone else." 

Beel stood in front of you and frowned, "I was going to give you a snack but I kinda got hungry…. So hold this for me instead. It is a voucher for a lot of free food. I will work extra hard knowing it is waiting with you!" 

Asmo walked up pouting, "Can you believe they made me choose only ONE thing?! Me!" Asmo knew all too well how bad it really was, but he was determined to keep that as his little secret. He got to see a side of you that the others have never seen. Asmo sprayed you with his colone and made you look stunning. He then left you with a kiss marked photo of you and him.

Satan was the next one to walk up, "We will find a way to save you. No matter what. This is a magic item that allows you to learn in your sleep. It is connected to the Royal Library. So you will never stop learning, even like this."

Levi attached a special pin to your outfit, "That is my special collector edition "Sleeping Demon" anime pin. It is only fitting that you wear it right now."

Mammon was a blubbering mess, "Ya better *sniffles* sleep good *sniffles* ya hear me MC! *sniffles* The Great Mammon *cries*" Mammon can't seem to be his usual confident self and quickly puts his gold bracelet around your wrist. "I ain't cryin er nothin!'"

Lucifer shook his head at Mammon and watched as Barbatos handed him a tissue. All the other brothers had been ushered out after their last words. Lucifer stood next to you dreading what was to come next. He put a rose, like the one he had given you long ago, in your hands. "Wait for us MC…" Lucifer gave you one last kiss before Barbatos ushered him out.

Lord Diavolo kissed you softly, "It is not going to be the same without you. Every moment you are like this feels like a million years. I am always with you. He placed his left hand over your left hand."

Finally he took a step back. A large magic circle formed around you. Suddenly black crystal surrounded your body. Diavolo's golden eyes glowed fierce as he placed his hand on the crystal. "This time it is our turn to help you."

Barbatos bowed as the doors closed behind Diavolo. "My Lord, if I may, your presence may be needed. The young Prince found out about the cultists we collected in the dungeon. Lucifer and the young Princess have gone after him."

Diavolo nodded and followed Barbatos to the Dungeon. 

Dante overheard about the cultists and ran with a bloodlust in his eyes. When he got there something snapped in him. His demonic aura made most of the men and women cower in fear. 

"You're the spawn of that demon bitch aren't you!" The gull of this man was deafening. He honestly thought he was superior. Others started to chime in as well. "The demon spawn is actually sad about his widdle demon whore momma! That bitch is as good as DEAD!!!! HAHAAAAHAHA!" The mocking and badmouthing continued until Dante snapped. 

Heads started flying. Blood sprayed the walls and people screamed. Dante's eyes glowed and he raised his hand. The first man who spoke rose in the air spewing insults until Dante slowly closed his hands. He revealed in hearing all the man's bones breaking. 

Lucy screamed and clung to Lucifer as the arrived. The sight was something she had never seen. She watched as her brother looked at her with a big grin on his face. "Dante!"

Lucifer stopped Lucy. "These are the people that hurt you, your brother, and your mother. Do you feel no desire for revenge?"

Lucy wasn't sure about unarmed battle. She ran and grabbed Dante's arm, "This is not revenge it is murder… Dante… you are no different than a low level demon… killing because you can't handle your emotions!" 

Dante was in a blind rage. He violently knocked Lucy away causing his nails to slice her arm. He went into his full demon form, which looked a lot like Diavolo's. His power rose with his anger.

Lucifer turned into his demon form and caught Lucy. "DANTE! Do you have no self control that you would strike your own sister!" 

Dante made every one of the prisoners die a painful death as he screamed, "I WILL NEVER LET YOU HURT MY FAMILY AGAIN!"

"Then will you be the one to take their place in harming your family?" Diavolo placed his hand on Dante's shoulder while in his demon form.

Dante felt instantly calm and looked up at his father. He looked over at Lucifer holding Lucy's limp body. He started trembling at the realization of what he did.

Diavolo hugged Dante close and used his magic to clean everything up. "Now that you have tapped more into your demon powers, Barbatos will start training with you. You are going to need to learn self control and discipline." Diavolo smiled softly and then looked at Lucifer. "You will be in charge of training Lucy."

Lucy began glowing softly in Lucifer's arms. The cuts on her arm vanished. Her shallow breathing returned to normal after a few popping noises. Her ability to heal was unlike anything ever seen. Lucy opened her eyes and looked up at Lucifer's, "Lulu...I'm sorry for being so weak…"

Lucifer sat her down and put his hand on her head, "You are far from weak Hime. We may have been training you all wrong." He looked at Diavolo and they both nodded. They both seemed to understand what they needed to do from here on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So were you surprised? Shocked? Was it good or bad? Favorite parts? Let me know what you think in the comments!


	3. Unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are "Unseen" but that doesn't stop you from getting stuff done!
> 
> Someone is becoming a daddy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so warning... You guessed it, there is smut! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Your body was asleep but you were able to see and hear everything. It was painful to see how hurt everyone was, seeing you like this. You noticed Barbatos made eye contact with you multiple times, so he knew this would happen. 

You followed Diavolo down in time to see Dante's bloodlust. Part of you couldn't blame him, but you still wrapped your arms around him in a hug. You smiled at Diavolo's words and then walked over to Lucifer holding Lucy. You placed your hands on Lucy and were amazed at how fast she healed.

Lucy looked around, "I felt like momma was here just now…"

Dante nodded, "Me too… it was like she hugged me and I was able to calm down… but momma is upstairs asleep…"

Diavolo smiled softly, "Your mother must still be trying to protect you both even now. So you should both work hard and make her smile when she wakes up."

Dante and Lucy smiled at each other, making a silent pact.

You closed your eyes and found yourself back at your body. It was a bit exhausting the further away you went.

Later that night you had a visitor. Apparently people could come see you anytime they wanted. You smiled seeing the sleepy demon walking in with his pillow in tow.

Belphie couldn't sleep, so he decided to come sleep next to you. He laid down and stared at you through the crystal.

You laid down next to Belphie and ran your hand through his hair. "It is so unfair that no one can see me...I really want to cuddle with you for real…"

Belphie grabbed your hand with a giggle, "What do you mean? I can see you just fine." He pulled you close and kissed you softly. "However, that could just be because I can see the unseen and I specialize in dream walking magic."

You are shocked when he suddenly grabs you, but at the same time relieved. "I am so glad someone can see me and touch me" You reveal in his kiss and kiss him again. You had no clue how this sort of thing worked, but Belphie sure did.

Belphie was elated, "This means I don't have to share you with my brothers." He continued to kiss you as his hands began to explore your body. He grabbed the nape of your neck, pulling your hair back. He left his marks all along your neck as he bit and sucked and licked. "I am going to enjoy ravishing you tonight."

You let out a soft moan and started pulling at his clothes. You gave a small pout when he waved his finger at you. 

"I can't have anyone walking in to find me naked can I? But no one else will see you." Belphie had an evil grin on his face. He laid back on his pillow, "Strip for me and then come sit on my face. While I enjoy you, you can enjoy me. That way it will look like I'm sleeping."

You gulp but slowly comply. You take your clothes off and walk towards him. You stand above his head, but don't know if you feel comfortable to sit where he breathes. "I...I don't want to hurt you… or anything…" You don't have a chance to say another word as Belphie makes your knees buckle.

Belphie grabs your hips and grinds your folds over mouth. He locks you down in a position right above painful looking bulge as he goes to town eating you out.

You release Belphie's prisoner from the confines of his pants and begin to lick and tease it. The faster Belphie builds you up, the faster you try to see who can get who off first. You take in all of Belphie's length and deep throat him a few times before coming up for air. 

Belphie is determined not to lose and decides to start thrusting into your mouth as he drives two fingers into your drenched core. It's a tie and you both climaxed together. 

You weren't done. You stood up and positioned yourself over his cock and slowly teased it with your juices. Finally you slipped him inside you and began to ride Belphie. He felt so good and you positioned yourself to rub your sweet spot at the same time.

Belphie noticed you getting tired and pulled you forward so he could power drive you both into completion. Once you both climaxed again, you fell asleep together. Belphie thought it might have been a dream if it weren't for your scent being all over him.

Months went by. You spent most of your time reading and learning with the device Satan gave you. You attended all the meetings, and a good deal of the training sessions. Suddenly there was a huge crack in the crystal surrounding you and you were forced back into your body.

"...and that's all I have to report about the-" Lucifer was abruptly cut off by the twins entering.

Lucy looked seriously at Diavolo and Lucifer, "Papa...Lulu… Mama's awake!"

Dante and Lucy's eyes were glowing and just as Lucy finished, a large shockwave of demonic energy washed over the school. Dante opened a gateway to the castle, "Everyone hurry. I can't keep it open for long yet."

Everyone made it through the portal as the castle began to shake and they could hear you scream. 

Diavolo, Barbatos, and Lucifer were the first ones at your side. No one else could handle the level of power you were releasing. The three stood in shock upon seeing your condition. Diavolo put his hand on your head and forced you back to sleep. 

The others were finally able to enter and looked anxious to know your condition. 

Diavolo turned towards the others with a serious look on his face, "Belphegor… come here."

Belphie slowly walked towards Diavolo fearing the worse. 

Diavolo rose his hand, and just as everyone flinched worried, he patted Belphie's back. "Congratulations Belphegor. It's a girl."

Belphie looked at Diavolo like he had no clue what he was talking about. That was until Barbatos handed him a baby girl with a mixture of his and your demon traits. "...."

"WHAT!!!!!" Could be heard in unison from his other brothers.

Lucifer walked down with a baby in his arms, "It appears she was also able to give birth to our sister. Diavolo confirmed it. This is the reincarnation of Lilith as a demon with her original soul and memories."

The room was thrown into commotion and Barbatos ushered them all to another room. 

Dante and Lucy were up next to you with Diavolo, "How's Momma?

Diavolo smiled and held up a cloth full of shards, "She is potentially doing better now that these are not inside her. However, I would like Simeon to come and check on her as well. The road to recovery is far from over… but we made great progress today."

Dante looked down at you with a pained expression, "There is so much blood… I bet those shards did a lot of damage before they came out…." He still felt responsible but took a deep breath. 

Lucy put her hand on Dante, "Momma is strong… but we should let her rest." She hid her fears deep within and smiled, "Let's go see the babies!"

Diavolo chuckled, "Wise choice. You should both run along and check on the others." Once the twins ran off Diavolo ran his hand through your hair. He knew a mass amount of damage had been done, "Will there ever be a day where you won't put yourself in harms way to help someone else? You knew about Lilith didn't you?" He smiled softly at you.

You smiled weakly back at him, "Yes… I… knew… all… along…Lilith...and… Bella..." You felt exhausted and your body was racked with pain. "Did… I… do… good?..." You said with shallow breathing. 

Diavolo smiled, "You did perfectly my Queen." He bent down and kissed you softly, "Now rest. I will have Barbatos get you taken care of and moved to a new room. He chuckled seeing that you had already fallen asleep. 

In the other room, Everyone was fawning of the babies.

Lucifer looked at Belphie, "Would you like to explain yourself?" You could tell he was no to thrilled by being one uped by his little brother. 

Belphie is still in shock as he stared at the slumbering child in his arms. "I'm dreaming. That is the only logical explanation." He hands the baby to Beel, "I don't care if this is a dream… don't eat mine and MC's dream baby!" Belphie then curled up on the couch to try and fall asleep so he could really wake up.

Beel took the baby, "It is so small and squishy… it really does look just like you and MC…"

Mammon was poking at Lilith, "Is it really her? This is just too crazy!"

Asmodeus was snapping pictures left and right and Levi was already ordering baby stuff on Akuzon. 

Satan was correcting Beel's way of holding the baby. "You have to support the head. I read all about babies when MC was pregnant with the twins." Satan felt like an expert now.

Lucifer sighed, "Yes this is Lilith, can you really not tell?" He turned to see Dante and Lucy enter the room. 

Dante looks at Beel and Satan, "So that's our little sister Bella. Don't eat her."

Lucy looks up at Lucifer, "Lulu, are you happy that momma gave Lilith back to you?" Lucy looked a little worried. "I think momma was worried for some reason…"

Lucifer gave one of his gentle smiles, "Hime, We are all very happy to have Lilith back."

Mammon grabbed Lucy rough, "Doncha worry The Great Mammon- ahhhhh!"

Lucy, out of reflex, lifted Mammon into the air with her magic and hung him upside-down on the chandelier. "Do NOT grab me like that again."

Everyone was laughing and having a good time. That was when new visitors arrived. Simeon waved as he passed by and Solomon entered.

Lucy hugged Solomon, "I didn't think I would see you again. I didn't get to tell you then… but thank you for saving me and Dante."

Dante walked up to Solomon, "Lucy and I need to talk to you in private. So if you aren't scared to walk off alone with two demons, follow us."

Meanwhile, Simeon was escorted to a special room by Barbatos. He entered the room to see Diavolo's blood flowing into you. "What happened?" 

Diavolo held his hand out to show the cloth filled with celestial shards, "Barbatos found a way to remove them… if she gave birth. The only ones able to see the unseen are Barbatos and Belphegor. If she had Belphegor's child she would also be able to call back Lilith's soul. With her royal blood, abilities and her bloodline to Lilith, she was able to fully reincarnate Lilith as a demon. So Barbatos told her about the risks. She chose to have Belphegor's daughter and Lilith. It worked. The shards were forced out. However, now damage has been done."

This was a lot to take in but Simeon nodded and placed his hands on you, "The shards are all gone, but she has internal bleeding from where the shards cut through. She is going to need a very risky and painful surgery. I can assist in the healing, but your best bet is going to be Solomon."

The twins had taken Solomon to their room in the castle. Lucy spoke up first, "We have a very strong connection to momma. Lately, I have been able to see bits of things to come… You are going to be needed to save momma… but you said no. If you don't do it, momma dies."

Dante turned into his demon form, "If you save momma… I will form a pact with you."

Lucy took on her demon form that looked just like yours and held Dante's hand, "No… we will form a pact with you. But you must save momma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Did you see that coming? Let me know what you think in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? 
> 
> Anything you want to see in this series?


End file.
